


Moegi Gaiden: A Drawing Of Yearning.

by Artemus



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/F, More Writers Block, Sketching, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemus/pseuds/Artemus
Summary: Moegi finds away to pass the time during their special lectures.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Moegi





	Moegi Gaiden: A Drawing Of Yearning.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love any kind of feedback on this. I am trying out a new writing style and I would love to know If I'm hitting the mark. Comment below.

The last seat of the very last row sat close to a window that looks down at the training yard. Hanabi always sat in that seat whenever Iruka would look away or shift his attention she would always stare out at the grounds below. Moegi sat in the third row close to the end next to her was Konohamaru who sat with paper and pencils ready to take in everything Iruka had to teach. It was not until a chuckle caught her attention that Moegi took notice Iruka made a small joke one of a lot that usually failed to make anyone laugh. On that day two people laughed Konohamaru was loud as usual but it was a soft laugh that took her attention. Hanabi was always a mystery she was stern with her students soft and caring with her niece and nephew and a loudmouth when she was drunk. 

This time it was different it was soft but filled with something else she could not put her thumb on. From that day on Moegi spent the lectures watching her taking small notes on the different expressions that came across the young shinobi. It was thanks to how close she sat to Konohamaru that Iruka seemed to pay less attention to. Iruka tended to avoid their side mostly because of Konohamaru once he asked a question it would go on and on.

It happened on a late day meeting bathed in the red and orange hue Hanabi gave a wistful stare to the field below. Moegi could not help but stare at her the pencil she usually toyed with was now clinched against her palm. This time Iruka took notice rolling up a pack of papers he smacked it against the back of her head. The usual drinking parties went on with Hanabi and Konohamaru shouting about how strong Boruto had become. It was odd that Hanabi never mentioned anything about her own squad or their own successes. Moegi was stuck on something else though she took to studying Hanabi’s expressions she did not really know why but it was driving her now. 

The next lesson she fell back into the usual routine of watching closely but this time she took to sketching the expressions that came across the Hyuga. Page after page day after day she continued until the second to the last day. Konohamaru took noticed looking over the sketch he gave a smile “You really like Hanabi don’t huh?” His words bounced around the back of her head as she walked home. Opening the book on her table she flipped through the various faces that she had come to see but she missed one the one she saw before on that evening day. 

The last day of their training came to an end much to Moegi and Konohamaru’s dismay Moegi had yet to see the wistful face that captivated her and Konohamaru for a completely different reason. Tucking the book into her bag she gave a dejected sigh climbing the stairs she was stopped by Hanabi. The young woman placed her hand on Moegi’s shoulder her head motioned for her to follow and she did. Coming to the roof Hanabi leaned against the railing but faced Moegi with a stern face. “Can I see?” she pointed to the bag that contained the sketchbook. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the book out handing it over she sat back against the wall with a lump resting just above her heart in her throat.

Thumbing through the pages it was hard for Moegi to feel at ease as the young woman betrayed no emotion. Passing the book back Hanabi finally broke the tension giving a slight chuckle. “A bit obsessed, aren’t you?” she joked but Moegi could not bring herself to give even a fake chuckle. “I was in love once.” Hanabi did not meet her stare but it was apparent that she was. “It was a one-sided love.” Turning her around she looked out over the village burning in a crimson hue. 

“The one I fell in love with was strong and kind, but they tried to take care of everyone and please anyone that their strength was eventually drained.” It happened right before her the same wistful stare that Moegi was waiting on, thinking about the day in and day out. Pulling the pencil from her bag she began to slide the granite across the page her eyes fixed on the woman in front of her. “I decided that I would become stronger so that they didn’t have to.” the scratching of the pencil became quicker and quicker. “I wanted her to turn to me and say thank you for everything.” The scratching of the pencil stopped Moegi lifted her head up from the paper. Hanabi pointed to the yard below drawing Moegi closer looking over the edge her eyes widened Hinata stood at the entrance gate with Himawari holding her hand tightly. 

Dropping the sketchbook Hanabi grabbed it before it hit the floor it all made sense to her. The reason she and Konohamaru got along so well the reason that Hisashi never let her stray outside the land of fire. Moegi gripped the railing tightly the paint chips dug into her palm “I noticed you that day.” Hanabi turned around putting her back on the rail. “I noticed you day after day drawing something in that book, I didn’t know what until Konohamaru tolled me.” She shrugged thumbing through the pages again she took in the detail in full some she even took the time to color. Moegi did not say a word her mind went wild with thoughts about what being the heiress of such a prestigious clan would have to go through. 

Her hand raised into the air bringing it down gently on Hanabi’s head she rubbed her head gently. “I ‘m not going to lie, I don’t know what you went through with your clan or even remotely what it feels like to have somebody you love.” Hanabi sat rather content with having her head patted. “But I can tell from the person standing next to me that you gave it your all.” Pulling her hand away she collected her book dropping it into her bag she turned to awe-struck Hanabi. “That’s a new face.” She thought aloud suppressing her urge to pull the book back out and sketch that and her pencil had snapped in half a minute ago. “So, from a friend thank you!” she gave a soft smile that was not returned sure Hanabi had given her a smile but after a month of drawing out all her friend's expressions she could tell which was real and which was an act. 

Leaning against the rail Moegi listened to the sounds of Hanabi’s sandals clicking against the ground until they faded into silence. In her hands, she held the book open to the first page a picture of Hanabi’s smile was grating to look at. The image she once found so enthralling was now like a ton of weights strapped to her chest. “I know you don’t have to keep staring at me.” She shut the book returning it to her bag she hopped over the rail down into the trees below. Reaching her house, she tossed her bag to the table before laying back across her bed in a huff. She lifted her hands to the ceiling above thinking back to the roof she imagined what might have happened if she had wrapped her hands around Hanabi pulled her close and told her everything she could. Her hands fell to outstretched to each side of her bed her face beat red just thinking about it. “If I did that it would just get her in trouble with her elders.” A deep breath and she was out like a light. The night went by slowly with her waking up time after time sweat building across her forehead with each time. The moonlight entered through the curtains shining across her eyes waking her up again. “That’s it!” she shouted jumping from the bed she ran to the table grabbing the strap of her bag she headed off into the dark moonlit village.  
The Hyuga estate was massive complete with their own guards skulking atop the manor's roofs. Slipping over the main wall she made a dash for the bushes closest to the house. Lightly slipping onto the deck the door in front of her opened causing her to panic. A woman stood in front of her neck length green hair and soft gaze met Moegi’s. The woman wore a headband of the leaf as well an apron and tray of tea held in both her hands. “Natsu you can let her in.” the voice called out from behind Hanabi sat in the center of the room with stacks of scrolls piled up beside her. Stepping out of the way the maid gave her a bow and soft smile before walking away. 

“You could have just knocked on the front door.” Hanabi’s words cut deep as Moegi dropped her bag the broken pencil rolled out from open flap. 

“I didn’t think they would allow visitors this late.” She chuckled lightly sitting up at the desk she placed her hands in her lap. The two sat in silence with Hanabi and Moegi took turns exchanging glances. “I wanted to do one more picture.” Moegi pipped up breaking the silence in the room.

“Alright.” Hanabi gave a small chuckle rolling the scroll up she sat with perfect posture her hands clasped together sat softly on her lap. Moegi gave a soft look of disapproval standing to her feet she offered the Hyuga a hand up dragging her to the door. Turning the lights off she cracked the door letting in the moonlight from outside. Pulling the book out she turned it to the last blank page collecting the pencil from the floor she sat a few feet away. “Something’s still off.” She muttered sitting Hanabi closed her eyes giving a soft smile.

“You don’t have to force yourself.” She mumbled leaning back against the door. Moegi gave a look of annoyance placing the book on the ground she crawled up close bringing her lips to Hanabi’s. Pulling back a shock ran the length of her spine Hanabi leaned back against the door her breath was heavy and her cheeks burned a dark red. Picking up the pencil Moegi went about her drawing not even looking down at the lines she drew across the paper. Hanabi did her best to stay still but found herself fidgeting with the edges of her kimono.  
A tap of the granite pencil against the book signaled the end Moegi tucked the pencil through the rings and ripped the page out. Standing to her feet she walked over to the candle she draped the page above the flame. It took it a minute, but the page was gone the ash’s scattered to the floor. “Why did you do that?” Hanabi asked pinching her cheeks to flush the blood out of them.  
“I wanted to be the only one who ever saw that side of you.” Sitting back at the desk she tucked the book away. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath giving the longest sigh she had ever had.  
“You kissed me and you’re the one giving a distasteful sigh?” The Hyuga lightly tapped herself over to Moegi dropping down beside her. “You know when I said I had someone I loved before Hinata was not the only one.” She curled her lips up to look like a cat as her right hand tightened around Moegi’s jacket. “I remember it happened a while back when Pain attacked the village.” Releasing the edge of the jacket her hand ran the length of Moegi’s arm before laying across her hand. “I remember hearing a story about a brave young girl who risked her life to save another.” Moegi did not like thinking back to that day she had been an inch from death’s door.  
“I guess this ending isn’t so bad.” She thought lifting the book from her side she tossing it to her side. Falling back to the ground she closed her eyes finally able to fall asleep. Hanabi looked over the scrolls that populated the center of the room giving a shrug she laid beside Moegi placing her head on the young woman’s shoulder. 

An hour passed with the sliding door opened Natsu stood in the light with a warm smile across her face she laid a blanket over the two. The book to the side caught her eye she picked it up thumbing through the pages. Taking it with her as she exited the room she began thumbing through the pictures. She came to a door at the end of the hall a candle still lit outside meaning the room was in use. Knocking on the door a bold voice told her to enter Hisashi sat at a small desk his eyes transfixed on a stack of papers. Natsu approached the table placing the book on the edge the rattling of the broken pencil caught his attention. A soft sigh escaped his lips as opened it thumbing through the pages, he found himself transfixed at the drawings some of the emotions he had never seen. “Kazamatsuri Moegi.” Closing the book, he tapped the edge against his lip recalling a face that he associated with the name. “Guess it can’t be helped.” She sighed passing the book back he hiked his leg up raising the pipe up to his lips. “Return it and remove the others.” His lips parted fuming the smoke into the air taking another deep breath she exited the room. Returning to the room she placed the book on the edge of the table-turning to the pile of scrolls she collected them in a bag one by one before making her way out once again.


End file.
